1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat track assembly for seat of a motor vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a seat track assembly having a sensor integrated into a track system thereof for identifying a plurality of positions for the seat.
2. Background of the Invention
A seat track assembly extends along a floor of a motor vehicle and supports a seat thereabove. Typically, the seat track assembly includes a stationary rail secured to a floor and a movable rail secured to the seat. The movable rail slidingly engages the stationary rail to move the seat between a plurality of positions. The plurality of positions allows the seat to be adaptable for use by persons of different heights. For example, the seat may be moved to a forward position closer to a steering wheel to give a driver greater control over the steering wheel or to allow the driver to reach the control pedals with their feet. Alternatively, the seat may be moved to the forward position to create extra cargo space behind the seat or to accommodate taller occupants of a rear seat.
The position of the seat can influence the effectiveness of an airbag system. Airbag systems, which include an airbag stored in a housing, are installed throughout a passenger compartment to absorb a collision shock created upon motor vehicle impact. For example, the airbag can be stored within the steering wheel or an instrument panel for the safety of an occupant of the motor vehicle. The airbag inflates with gas in response to a signal generated by a sensor upon motor vehicle impact. Typically, the inflation of the airbag occurs at a high deployment rate so that the airbag is deployed immediately upon motor vehicle impact. But when the seat is in the forward position, a lower deployment rate is desired to reduce the risk of injury to the occupant thereof.
Systems to control the deployment rate of the airbag based upon the position of the seat are known to those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,529 to Frusti et al. discloses a deployable passenger restraint system for a motor vehicle having a seat mounted on a seat track assembly. The seat track assembly includes a movable rail that slides relative to a stationary rail. The system includes a sensor flange having a predetermined length secured along an outer surface of the movable rail, and a sensor extending out from the stationary rail. As the movable rail slides along the stationary rail to move the seat, the sensor detects the absence or presence of the sensor flange and generates a signal representing the position of the seat. The signal is sent to a processor, which increases or decreases the deployment rate of a deployable restraint depending upon the position of the seat.